


Pistols & Pacifiers

by alwaysupatnight



Series: Pistols & Pacifiers [2]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Daddy!Seth Feels, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gecko babies, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysupatnight/pseuds/alwaysupatnight
Summary: A collection of SethKate babies oneshots and loads of other family feels.





	Pistols & Pacifiers

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all remember from my Christmas fic, Kate was pregnant with twins. Well, here's some fluffy feels I've been having starring Daddy!Seth and his newborn baby boys! Enjoy! :D

“Honey, I’m home,” Seth whispers as he opens the front door.

Of course, he doesn’t announce it _out_ _loud_  ‘cause this ain’t a fifties sitcom, but mostly because he’s pretty sure Kate will tear him a new asshole if he wakes the boys up this late.

He thought it was bad enough when Kate was pregnant and moody all the time, but having to tip-toe around his own damn house seems just a tad extreme. But Seth is a known light sleeper. It just figures his children would inherit all their worst traits from him.

Seth strains his ears for sounds from the bedrooms. The house is blessedly silent. So Kate was able to get the boys down for the night alright without his help.

Not that she’d ever needed it. He’s pretty much just an extra set of hands, and sits back to watch while Kate takes care of everything like the professional mom she is.

Hell, she’s practically been mommying _him_ since the day he met her.

Breathing easier, Seth sets his keys in the catch-all by the door, wincing at the high-pitched clinking as they settle into the porcelain dish. He’s already removing his jacket and draping it on the back of the couch when he hears Kate come out of the nursery room. She’s cradling one of the babies, all bundled up in a blanket.

“Hey,” she whispers. “Thought I heard you come in.”

“Ah, shit,” Seth groans. “I didn’t wake them up, did I?”

“No, no,” Kate assures him, rising up on her toes to kiss his scruffy cheek. “They’re just going down for the night. This one’s being stubborn.”

They look simultaneously to the bundle in her arms, and Kate rocks the baby side to side.

“Hey, kiddo,” Seth says, softening his voice as he addresses his son. He smooths his fingers over the thin wisps of brown hair on his son’s head and drops a kiss on the baby’s forehead. “You giving mama a hard time?”

The baby blows bubbles and gurgles at him in answer.

“He’s the worst,” Kate says with affection. “Just like his daddy.”

There’s that word, _daddy_ , and it never fails to trip him up, as if he’s somehow found himself transported to an alternate universe and started living someone else’s life. But then he looks to Kate and sees her smiling face and it hits him how _right_ all this feels.

Her. Him. Their two boys.

Sometimes he marvels that this has become his life, and he wouldn’t trade it for all the millions he knows he’d still be trying to steal if it weren’t for Kate, because before this life that was all that had mattered. The next hit, the thrill of the job. The risks, the riches.

The girls.

Kate smiles up at him, and Seth finds himself leaning in to peck her lips, because he knows he doesn’t need any of that now.

All he’d ever needed was _her_.

“Where’d you go?” she asks. “I called Richie when you didn’t pick up, and he said you left the compound a few hours ago?”

“Yeah, it was nothing,” Seth says, waving her off. “Just had an errand to run.”

“And everything’s... fine?”

Shit. She’s suspicious, which means he’s definitely overselling it. His shoulder flares with pain as a reminder of where he’d been. Not as bad as it was an hour ago, but it’s got him itching for a shot of bourbon to dull the pain. “Yeah, baby,” he says, cupping her face. “Everything’s great.”

The baby fusses, his little arms bursting out of his swaddling, apparently not liking no longer being the center of attention. “Give him to me,” Seth says, gesturing for the baby, and Kate moves their son into Seth’s waiting arms.

“Hey there...” Seth trails off and squints at the baby, inspecting the infant’s face for any discerning physical traits. Which of course there are none. Not even Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen are _this_ indistinguishable. “...Joey?” he finally decides with a questioning glance at Kate.

“Are you kidding me?” Kate says with a roll of her eyes. “You _still_ can’t tell them apart? It’s been _three months_. Do I need to start labeling them for you?”

“Listen, I can tell my boys apart, alright? Just... they’re identical. Sometimes it takes me a minute.” Seth jiggles the baby up and down, and the baby makes a noise that’s almost, but not quite, a laugh. Seth smiles, cradling the boy’s head in his palm, and presses a kiss to his plump cheek. “You can count on some _Parent Trap_ -esque antics from them, by the way,” he tells Kate. “Y’know, identity theft... attempted murder...”

“I don’t think so,” Kate says, readjusting the baby’s arms in the blanket. “I refuse to believe they’ll be anything but little angels and never misbehave.”

“Honey, have you _met_ me?”

Kate gives him a piercing stare that has him feeling like a bug under a magnifying glass. And Kate’s the kid about to light him up with her eyes alone.

Hell, every time he looks at his boys all he sees is _himself_. His complexion, his dark hair, his goddamn attitude, even his fucking _face_. The twins’ eyes may still be a slate gray, but he’d bet his beloved (recently sanitized) GTO that once the pigment comes in they’ll have his eyes too. So who’s to say they won’t inherit Seth’s affinity for getting into trouble? Sometimes of the world ending variety...?

Honestly, he doesn’t know whether to be proud or afraid.

“Point taken,” Kate finally concedes after a long, considering stare, and Seth wonders why he feels like he’s just narrowly missed an eighteen wheeler.

Kate yawns then, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. “What time is it?”

Seth flicks his wrist to check the time on his watch. “Past your bedtime,” he tells the baby who he’s 100% sure is Joey.

Okay, 95%.

“Let’s put you to bed, kiddo. And then _me and mama_ can go to bed,” he adds, bouncing his eyebrows suggestively at Kate.

She scoffs. “Fat chance, buster. I have every intention of sleeping tonight.”

Joey lets out a whine, and Seth holds the baby up against his shoulder, hushing him in case he wakes his brother in the other room.

“Go on to bed,” he urges. “Get some sleep. I can take care of this one.”

“Okay. I love you,” she says with a kiss to his bearded cheek before disappearing down the hall.

It takes another fifteen minutes of rocking the baby in his arms and Seth humming a Guns N’ Roses song under his breath before Joey finally begins to drift off. And he knows he’s butchering the hell out of the song because Seth can’t sing for shit. Kate’s the one with the real pipes. But the babies seem to enjoy the classics as much as he does, so Seth’s more than happy to start educating his boys on what passes for good music in his house.

With a final sigh, the baby goes lax against his shoulder, and Seth takes him to the nursery where Joey’s minutes-older brother Nicky is already fast asleep in their shared crib. Seth lays the baby gently beside his brother, careful not to wake either of his sons, and he stays mesmerized by the two of them asleep in their crib even though he knows he should sneak away before he accidentally wakes one of them up and has to spend the next hour putting them both back to sleep.

Goddamn if they ain’t a couple of good looking sons of bitches though. And he loves them more than life itself, but Seth has this niggling feeling deep down that things may be great now, but sooner or later he’s gonna be paying some pricey karma for all the shit he did growing up. All the shit he and Richie put Uncle Eddie through. And it’s gonna be these two cute little diapered mama’s boys right here who will take that particular form of cosmic justice.

He should probably start apologizing to the world and fathers with daughters everywhere.

By the time Seth makes it back to the bedroom, he expects to find Kate already asleep. Instead, she’s sitting on the bed and combing her hair, frowning as she combs more hair _off_ her head than what gets untangled. A disturbingly large clump of brown hair sticks between the comb’s teeth.

“Why don’t they warn you about these things _before_ you get pregnant?” she complains, pulling the clump of hair from the comb and huffing in frustration as she tosses it at the little trash can in the corner. The hair fluff misses by about five feet and drifts onto the carpet.

Seth grimaces as he bends to pick up the fluff from the floor and drops it into the trash. “Because no woman would allow herself to get pregnant otherwise, and the human race would die out,” he says. And new fathers everywhere would be repulsed by the amount of hair littering the floor. And god, he loves Kate’s hair. It’s soft and smells good and frames her face just right, and it’s nice to run his fingers through it when they’re having sex. But somehow her hair becomes infinitely grosser the second it touches the floor. Or if he finds it stuck to the shower tiles. Or plugging the drain.

He comes up behind Kate, winding his arms around her front and dropping a kiss on the top of her head. Kate lolls her head back against his chest and looks up at him with a pitiful smile. “Are you still gonna love me when I’m bald?”

“Hey, you already fulfilled your end of the deal. You’re off the hook as far as I’m concerned.”

Kate laughs. “Right. So you _don’t_ want more children?”

“After those two crotch goblins? _Hell_ no.”

“Seth!” she cries with an admonishing slap to his shoulder. But despite that, she still can’t keep the laugh out of her voice.

“What?” he says defensively.

“ _Crotch goblins_? Seriously?”

“I say it with affection.”

Kate scoffs at him. “Those are our children you are talking about.”

“And that doesn’t mean I don’t love them. But you have to admit, it puts a strain on the love life.”

Kate’s six weeks of doctor-recommended abstinence had felt like six _years_ with the babies providing a constant form of stress that Seth had been unable to relieve.

Okay, so he was unable to relieve himself the way he _wanted_ to be relieved – between Kate’s thighs – and while his hand had always proved to be an adequate substitute in desperate times, it just wasn’t the same.

Some days he wondered if he’d _ever_ be able to touch his wife again. Before the twins, he and Kate had had a _very_ healthy sex life, _thank you very much_. And he’s not one to brag, but there were some days they wouldn’t leave the bedroom at all...

He already misses it. The morning sex especially, being able to wake up and simply roll over and pick up where they’d left off the night before without having to worry about screaming babies or feedings or diaper changes.

He wouldn’t take it back. Of course not. And the night that brought him those two easily makes his top 3 of intimate exploits.

He wonders if he snooped through Kate’s diary if he’d come across a play-by-play, since Kate threatened him with a sexless marriage if he ever filmed her again.

Seth shudders at the thought of Kate making good on her threat and decides nothing is worth that.

“Hey, c’mon, that’s enough,” he says, plucking the comb from Kate’s fingers and setting it on the nightstand. “You’re gonna tear all your hair out if you keep that up. And I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but those two have got weirdly shaped heads, and I can’t help but wonder if they get that from you. Can’t risk you going _completely_ bald, now can I?”

Kate slowly turns to look at him, her brows pinched and green eyes narrowing into slits.

“But I’ll always love you, honey,” he adds, cupping her face and offering what he hopes is a winning smile. “Oddly shaped noggin and all.”

Kate rolls her eyes and swats his hand away. She reaches over to shut off her bedside lamp and snuggles between the covers without so much as a “goodnight”. Seth snickers and strips out of his vest, leaving it folded on top of the dresser, before stretching out on his side of the bed still clothed with his socked feet crossed one over the other.

After several minutes, Kate rolls onto her side to face Seth. “It might be nice though,” she says.

“What’s that?” he asks, pulling his eyes away from the iPad he’s fiddling with to settle them on her.

“If we had another one,” she says with a shrug. “If we had a little girl.”

Kate peers up at him from where she’s snuggled in the blanket beside him, long lashes fluttering over her cheeks, and the picture forms in his mind so vividly it hardly takes any effort at all: his girl holding his baby girl in her arms, both with heart-shaped faces and the greenest eyes... Seth’s face softens, and in a move that has Kate yelping in surprise, he tears back the blankets and pins her beneath him.

“What’s that, sweetheart?” he says, a laugh in his voice. “You wanna have my baby?”

Kate shrieks with laughter, trying in vain to avoid his beard. “N-no! I changed my mind! You already have two! You definitely don’t need any more.”

“But, Katie, I wanna have all your babies,” he says in between kisses dotted along her neck and jaw.

“Seth!”

He rolls his hips into her, surprising a moan out of Kate, and when his lips descend on her mouth she gives up the struggle pretty quick. With a content sigh, she parts her legs to fit him between her thighs, her nightgown riding up.

“Ah fuck, Kate,” he rasps against her lips.

She arches into him, closing the distance between their mouths. Her hand snakes up under his shirt, her loving touch glancing over the muscles of his abdomen. Her legs hike up around his hips, dragging him in so close that he can feel her warmth through the layer of cotton she’s got on beneath her nightgown.

“I thought you said we were sleeping tonight,” Seth murmurs through kisses trailed along her neck and making his way down. He tugs down the collar of her nightgown nearly to her boobs, baring her shoulder, and traces her skin with his lips.

Kate reaches between them for his belt buckle. “Plan’s changed. Get with the program, Gecko.”

Seth smiles, more than happy with this change of plans. Kate hums at his teasing lips as her hand climbs to his shoulder, fingers inching around to the wing of his back when her fingers prod against his left shoulder blade. Pain the likes of a stinging sunburn flares on his back and Seth yelps in pain, shifting to the side and away from her.

“What was that?” she asks, concern threading into her voice despite the lust shading her eyes. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

“Ah, it’s nothing.”

Kate sits up and stretches to switch on her bedside lamp. “Is that really the answer you wanna go with?” she challenges.

Seth sighs and strips out of his Henley, wincing as he eases his left arm out of the shirt sleeve, revealing to Kate his bandaged shoulder blade.

“What happened to your back?” she asks.

“I—uh. I got inked. That’s where I went tonight.”

“You got a new tattoo?” she asks, and when he glances over his shoulder he can see her raised eyebrows. “Well, can I see it?”

“Yeah, okay. But just don’t—don’t touch it. It’s still tender.”

Kate nods and starts to gently peel the tape away. Seth grimaces as the tape gets caught on the fine hairs on his skin. “Ow, ow, ow! Careful please, honey.”

“I’m trying,” she says, and though he can’t see her face he pictures her brows pinched in concentration.

Seth sighs with relief once the impromptu back wax is over, and quickly realizes Kate has gone silent behind him. He glances over his shoulder only to find her eyes watering and her hand covering her mouth.

“Do you – do you like it?”

“Seth...” she says, her fingers touching his skin. Not directly where it’s still red and burning but tracing around the new ink, around two tiny handprints tattooed in black – Joey’s left and Nicky’s right with their names and shared birthday printed underneath. Seth’s tribute to his boys who have made him everything he never thought he could be.

Everything he never knew he _wanted_ to be.

“It’s beautiful,” Kate says, a wobble in her voice. Her lips touch the back of his neck, and then she’s gently covering him back up with the bandage, smoothing out the taped edges so that it sticks just right. When she’s finished, Seth turns and captures both her hands in his much larger ones, dragging her into his lap.

“Hey,” he says, settling Kate against his chest with his arms around her waist. She traces the letters of her own name tattooed on his left pec with a sniffle. Her lips meet his scruffy jaw, her arms hooking around his neck to bring him close enough to touch foreheads.

His life could be so different. It could be emptier, he realizes.

But there’s no limit to how _full_ their lives could be.

“Y’know,” he starts. “I figure there’s room for a few more back there... What do you think?”

Kate laughs a watery laugh and wipes her eyes. “Just how many kids are you hoping for exactly?” she asks, eyebrows raised.

“Hey. I’m just sayin’. If you ever want more, we can make more,” he says with a shrug. “However many you want. I’m game.”

“Okay, but maybe we can discuss this again in a few years?” Kate says. “My uterus still hasn’t completely recovered from the first two.”

“Ugh, gross,” Seth says, face twisting with disgust. Kate giggles, pushing him onto his back and peppering him with kisses. “Okay, okay,” he laughs against her lips, hands traveling up under her nightgown to rest on her hips. “You’ve got a deal, partner.”

Kate gives a contented sigh, settling on top of him with her thighs split wide over his abdomen. Seth’s fingers are already hooked into her panties and about to help her out of them when there’s a sudden cry from down the hall that’s quickly followed by a second.

“Not it!” Kate shouts, dive-bombing into the blankets. In an instant she’s got herself all bundled up and feigning sleep.

“ _Not_ part of the deal, partner,” Seth mutters as he goes to take care of the two trolls in the other room.


End file.
